A Brother Of My Own
by kaginu4ever
Summary: Inuyasha a new member of the family how does Sesshoumaru feel. darn right happy. plz R&R.
1. Default Chapter

(blah blah bla) means inuyasha is thinking Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha and the rest of the crew so back off  
  
Sesshoumaru paces back and forth awaiting the new bundle of joy that was son to enter his life. He was about to be a big brother and he was proud of it. His real mother was kicked out the castle for trying to kill his father's second wife who was a human. Sesshoumaru really didn't mind this considering his very own mother never really treated him right. His father said that he was going to give the thrown to his new baby brother or sister. Finally he heard a nearby crying noise through the door he paced back and forth in front of.  
  
"Did you have the baby? Is it boy or girl?" Sesshoumaru asked as he pushed the door open to where his stepmother held a tiny child. Inutaisho was the one to awnser the questions, "yes, and it's a boy. Sesshoumaru this is your little brother Inuyasha." He held out a baby rapped up in red. The baby reached out to him wanting to be held by this enexpecting visitor.  
  
"Inuyasha" Inutaisho began, "this is your big brother Sesshoumaru." (Oh so this is who this loser is. I can beat his ass any time) Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Hi Inuyasha, im your big brother." (I think we have already went over this) Inuyasha thought getting a bit annoyed. "Im goin to take great care of u!" Sesshoumaru explained. (Yeah you better u damn idiot) "How about some food Inuyasha?" ( ooohhh goodie gimme food right now!) Sesshoumaru put Inuyasha down noticing everyone has left the room to leave the two brothers alone. Sesshoumaru eyed Inuyasha glancing at his snow white hair his beautiful gold eyes and adorable dog-ears. (What are you looking at go get me some food god'dammit) Sesshoumaru left to get baby Inuyasha some food. (Yeah that's right punk you better get me something to eat) Sesshoumaru came back with some milk and applesauce. Sesshoumaru tries to give Inuyasha the milk but he refuses it. (What the hell is this shit, get it away, I said I was hungry not thirsty you buffoon) then Sesshoumaru tried to feed Inuyasha some of the applesauce. Inuyasha gladly take it and starts to swallow it down quikly.  
  
"Inuyasha, you better slow down before you choke." ( what do you care if I die or not its my body) Inuyasha countinues to choke down the food. Sesshoumaru grabs the food from him. (Hey you asshole give that back im not done yet. Don't make me scream)  
  
"Ok Inuyasha I think that's enough." Sesshoumaru said as he set the applesauce out of Inuyasha's reach. (ok you asked for it) Inuyasha starts to scream and cry and kick his little legs around. Sesshoumaru covered his sensitive ears as the baby Inuyasha continued to wail. Finally Sesshoumaru couldn't deal with it anymore.  
  
And he burst out with anger...... 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: once again I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters  
  
"Inuyasha!!! SHUT UP YOU STUPID BABY!!!" Sesshoumaru burst out with anger. Inuyasha stopped and stared at him with wide suprising eyes. (Who the hell do you think your talking to buster) Intaisho came running into the room to find out what all the commotion was about. Inutaisho stared at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Sesshoumaru why did you yell at Inuyasha. Come on spit it out!!!!"  
  
"Well uh... he wouldn't stop crying and he was giving me a headache." Sesshoumaru said putting on a fake smile. Inutaisho gave him the 'look', " Oh course he's going to cry!! He's only a baby for crying out loud!! If I catch you yelling at him again... well you know the consequences." And with all that said Inutaisho stomped off as one pissed of father.  
  
"Yes father..." Sesshoumaru muttered under his breath. He glances at Inuyasha and thinks 'it's all your fault' and then goes in a corner to just sit there and think. (Well there will be consequences ah) And with that Inuyasha thought of ways to reveal these 'consequences'.  
  
Sesshoumaru later that day decided it be best to let Inuyasha explore the outside. So he took him out and put him in a basket and carried him off. When they reached the outside of the castle Sesshoumaru noticed how amazed the baby was at his surrounding's. (Wow this 'outside' isn't all that bad) He continued to walk until he heard Inuyasha crying again.  
  
"What is it?" Sesshouamru asked trying not to show his annoyance. He then saw Inuyasha pointing at the gate they had just passed.  
  
"Sorry Inuyasha, but we aren't aloud off the castle grounds." Inuyasha then started to cry even louder. And with that Sesshoumaru had to cover his ears once more. (If he won' take me over there ill drive him crazy.) Sesshoumaru couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"I guess if we don't go to far it won't matter." He said to his baby brother trying to calm him down a bit. (Yes, once again victory is mine...MWAHAHAHAHA....ok I think that's enough)And with that Sesshoumaru secretly jumped over the gate to the otherside. 'yes we made it' Sesshouamru thought with a sigh. He took a look around and noticed he liked being outside the castle grounds. And with that he held his lil brother and walked off into the forest.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Sesshoumaru I'm back from my meeting how are..." He paused when he noticed that Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha weren't in Inuyasha's room. 'Hmm must be outside' Inutaisho thought and set foot on the search for the two brothers. When he got there he was in for a big surprise the guard told him that they weren't out there. Inutaisho then started to panic. He started to search everywhere through out the castle. The kitchen, the guest room, his room, and other places. When he searched the entire castle he really started to freak out. He freaked out so badly he called all his guards and some maids to go out to search for the two young boys.  
  
Back in the forest...  
  
Inuyasha started moving around and struggling in the basket. (Put me down god'dammit...I can walk on my own you stupid fuck) Seshoumaru got tired off his squirming and decided to lay him on the grass so they can have a snack. Right when he did he noticed Inuyasha was trying to stand up. 'Father would be proud of me if I taught Inuyasha how to walk' he thought and a smile appeared on his face. Sesshoumaru grabbed the baby under his arms and helped him up. (I don't need your fuckin help you bastard.) And with that Inuyasha tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but it was to strong so he decided to just let him help him. Inuyasha wobbled as he tried to move one foot in front of the other. (Damn why does this have to be so complicated) When he got his first five steps Sesshoumaru let go so he could try on his own. Inuyasha was doing it he could walk. Even though he fell down a couple of times he still got back up. Then he started doing it like he was a pro. (Ha told you I could do it) then Inuyasha gave Sesshoumaru a sly smile.  
  
"What are you thinking lil brother?" Sesshoumaru didn't like that smile he just gave him. Suddenly Inuyasha took off running laughing. 'I knew I shouldn't have taught him yet' Sesshoumaru thought as he to took off after the baby that was laughing like a maniac. While he got up from his spot a piece of his clothes ripped off and clung to a tree branch.  
  
With the search party...  
  
"Inuyasha!!" one guard yelled.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!!!" another yelled. They were all worried about the two boys. Then one off the men called for the rest off the search party to come to him. When they arrived they all quetoined the man who brought them there. When they all became silent he pointed to a particular spot and there laid baby food, milk , crackers, and a piece of Sesshoumaru's shirt.  
  
Everyone gasped.....  
  
N/A: ha ha ha I left another cliffy I hope your enjoying it so far. Plz R&R thank you. 


	3. Note to Readers

Authors note to readers  
  
I NEED REVIEWS GODDAMMIT I HAVENT GOT A SINGLE ONE FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO WANT ME TO COUNTINUE I SUGGEST YOU SEND ME SOME DAMN REVIEWS---looks up innocently--- please : ) 


	4. lost but found again

hi peoplz...sorry i just wanted to say that

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha nor do I own his gang you happy now

* * *

Capter 4: Lost but found again  
  
( in the forest )  
  
"Inuyasha get your tiny behind but back here!!" Sesshoumaru yelled to his sibling who continued to run away from him. Inuyasha was pretty fast though for a half demon. But not for long. Soon Sesshoumaru caught up with him. Sesshoumaru came from beind and pick him up. He picked him up so that his face was right in front of his.  
  
"you are in SERIOUS trouble inuyasha!!!" inuyasha though started to squirm in his grasp. He didn't want to know what this punishment was going to be. (Damnit let go of me you you....whats that word again...oh yeah BASTARD)sesshoumaru was getting fed up with his squirming so he thought the best way would be to knock him out. That thought brought a smirk upon his face. He slowly lifted his hand up getting ready for the blow. Inuyasha though noticed what he was about to attempt. ( AAAHH you cant hit me im your cute adorable little brother. ) he put on one of his famous 'death' glares. Sesshoumaru caught this. Then inuyasha's face tunred into the face of his father giving him a death glare.( A/N: you know when your about to do somtin wrong then you see the face of the person whos gonna punish you for it) that made sesshoumaru drop his smirk into a frown. 'father wouldn't be very happy with me if I hit him' he sighed and dropped his hand. ( yeah that's right uh.....BASTARD you know you cant hit me) sesshoumaru noticed a smirk of triumph on his face.  
  
"why you..." he was about to hit him when the thought of his dad came up. He growled and lowered his hand again while still holding inuyasha in the other hand. Then he looked at his surroundings he has never went outside the palace walls before and he wasn't really a master at using his senses. Therefore they were permanently....lost. Yes keyword here...lost. Sesshoumaru looked around once more but this time he was trying to figure out which way they came from. The 9 year old youkai didn't know which way they came from so he gave up. 'man do I wish that I paid attention' sesshoumaru thought to himself. He sat down and tried to use his nose to figure out where in the world they were. 'hmm since we ran pretty fast than we are very far away from the castle. So that means if I pick the wrong way then this will just make things worst. Huh.' Sesshoumaru continued to think to himself about which way to go. He was getting frustrated by now and just chose which direction to go to.....east. Well that wasn't a smart decision that just so happened to be the opposite of the right way. If were to think a little more he would have realized that his father ruled the WESTERN lands. Therefore you need to go west. And yes it is that obvious. Sesshoumaru got up with inuyasha and walked towards the east.  
  
( with the search party )  
  
"oh my goodness it's a piece of sesshoumaru's shirt!!"  
  
"what if he got hurt!!"  
  
"what if inuyasha got hurt!!" everyone started to panic and freak out about a piece of clothing. Pathetic. But that's not the only reason, if inutaisho found out if they were hurt, or worse DEAD they would definitely have to put up with his rage through...punishment. They scrambled all over the place trying to find more clues. Lucky for them they had a search party with one youkai servant helping. He took the piece of the shirt and sniffed it. Looked toward the east and started to walk that way.  
  
"follow me and can sniff them out but we have to walk in case we miss something." Everyone looked at the youkai and thought he was crazy...walking yeah right, we'll see who's walking when inutaisho rips off one of there limbs. But the group of humans didn't say anything because they were afraid of youkais. So they followed none the less.  
  
(with inuyasha and sesshoumaru)  
  
"brrr...brrrrrrrrrrrr" inuyasha was making some sort of noise and was spitting at the same time. Sesshoumaru was getting pissed because he was the one getting spit onto.  
  
"what in the world are you doing!?!" sesshoumaru stared at inuyasha as he continued to do that 'thing' with his mouth.  
  
"brrrrrrr..bbrrrrrooo" sesshoumaru was really getting pissed off because inuyasha didn't listen to him so he went off on inuyasha.  
  
"YOU DUMMY I SHOULD..." he was caught of by inuyasha.  
  
"BROTHER!!!" he screamed with joy and lifted his hands in the air as he finally got the word out. He was trying to pronounce it the entire time. Sesshoumaru stared at him with astonishment. To make sure he heard right he asked..  
  
"what did you say??" this time he was more amazed by inuyasha's actions.  
  
"BROTHER!!!" inuyasha reached towards sesshoumaru's clothes and hugged them tight. He would have hugged his body but his arms were to sort. Sesshoumaru stared not knowing what to do. It's not everyday that a child this young says a word that is harder than mom or dad let alone say brother. Sesshoumaru finally had enough time to let this all sink in. he smiled a wide grin and hugged inuyasha back...tight. ( choking...not.... Breathing) inuyasha thought. Sesshoumaru noticed inuyasha turning blue so he quickly let go. (A/N: yeah imagine sesshoumaru hugging inuyasha...right) he heard something rustle in the bushes. He set inuyasha down and prepared himself for what was coming. Then out came...the search party. (A/N: I bet you thought a youkai was going to attack them. Please that would be to predictable) sesshoumaru sighed with relief when he noticed it were only the servants.  
  
"lord sesshoumaru what are you doing going east away from the castle." One of the human servants questioned. Sesshoumaru sweat dropped at the remark. He never knew he was going AWAY from the castle. So in response he did a simple shrug. Then it was the search parties turn to sweat drop. So then the search party just went back the way they came expecting inuyasha and sesshoumaru to follow. Which they did. Finally they reached the castle grounds. But the search party told sesshoumaru to keep following. Inuyasha at the moment was a little sleepy so he started to take a nap. They continued to walk while sesshoumaru still held inuyasha. He braced himself for the yelling he was going to get. Probably sent to his room with no dinner either. ( A/N: they have been out there all day) sesshoumaru hesitantly opened the door to his fathers and human "mother's' room. He would never think of that human woman as his mother, he just couldn't allow that. Then the voice of his father broke his thoughts.  
  
"you know you are in trouble right." He only nodded slightly.  
  
"good now give inuyasha to your mother." I followed his orders and handed him to 'mother'. The woman now left with inuyasha still asleep in her arms. Now it was time for the yeling. ' might as well take this like a man' sesshoumaru thought and stepped infront of his father who was now sitting on his bed. Yes and the yelling began.  
  
( with inuyasha and his mother )  
  
inuyasha began to wake up when he found someone taking off his clothes. He was wondering why they were doing this but shrugged it off.  
  
"I bet your ready for your..."  
  
"no don't say it or he'll cry"  
  
"what...bath?" when inuyasha heard this he took of running. Luck for him they didn't finish taking off his clothes. So he only had pants on. The servants only stared with astonishment because the boy knew how to walk. Then realization dawned on them and they ran after the one-month-old boy.  
  
Inuyasha looked back to see if they were chasing him. While he was looking back a guard in front of him picked him up. He started to cry and kick around. To bad for the guard because inuyasha was screaming pretty loud. The guard put his hands to his ears and in the process dropped inuyasha, who landed on his feet and continued to run but this time still crying.  
  
( with inutaisho and sesshoumaru)  
  
Inutaisho paused with his yelling when he heard a familiar crying.  
  
"ill deal with you after this!!" he shouted at sesshoumaru he cringed once again. His ears were ringing from all the yelling his father did. Inutaisho reached for the door and opened it.  
  
"whats going on out here!!" inuyasha saw the door and ran right under inutaisho's legsand into the room. Inutaisho noticed a blur of red and white run under him. He turned around to see inuyasha running towards sesshoumaru and grabbing his leg. Sesshoumaru looked down at his younger brother and smiled. Inutaisho stared with amazment not knowing that inuyasha could walk let alone RUN. As if knowing what his father was thinking sesshoumaru simply said...  
  
"I taught him when we were out in the forest." Inutaisho stared at his son for a moment then replied.  
  
"I guess you did something right today. I suppose as a reward I will not ground you." (A/N: I don't know what they called it back then or if they even did that but this is what im callin it) this brought a smirk to sesshoumaru's face knowing that he's off the hook. Soon the maids and the guard that were chasing inuyasha came in panting. They noticed inuyasha around sesshoumaru's leg and snuck up on him. Then they grabbed him. This made him cy. They started to walk out when inuyasha did something.  
  
"BRRR...BRRRRO....BROTHER!!!" he screamed reaching his hand to where sesshoumaru was standing. Sesshoumaru then had a look of sympathy on his face for poor inuyasha.  
  
"Sesshoumaru you taught him how to talk too!?!" inuytaisho asked with astomishment. Though he was proud of his older son for taking on the responsibility.  
  
"actually he taught himself father." Sesshoumaru said feeling a little sad that his father probably wasn't proud anymore. But he wasn't he was even prouder because he told the truth and he didn't try to take all the credit.  
  
"im still proud of you son I will have to reward you for this later!!" this brought a huge grin to sesshoumaru's face. He walked toward where the sniffling boy was and took him from the guard. Inuyasha then clung onto him as if he didn't he would die.  
  
"I'll give him the bath" this time inuyasha didn't scream or anything. He trusted his older brother so he decided to let him bathe him. For the others they were surprised inuyasha didn't do anything.

* * *

A/N: hi im finished with this chap I finished at 12:32am. I have a basketball game tomorrow. My team made it to nationals. We had to games today and won them both by over 20 points. We made it in the newpaper twice before two. SO IM FAMOUS. Well not really famous. Just known. If you heard of the team And 3 then let me know. Oh well plz REVIEW so that will give me encouragement to continue my story. C ya !!!!!


End file.
